Miraculous: Heroes AU
by Astraea Black
Summary: What if there are more heroes in the world? Ladybug and Chat Noir are older, yet they still haven't defeated Hawkmoth. When they run into someone they never expected to exist, however, everything changes. Very few ship things, maybe a little Marichat, NinoxAlya, etc. but it will mainly be focused on the story. Really only rated T because I'm paranoid, could pass for K or K ! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but a while back I had an idea for this story and I'm finally writing it! In this AU, the team does fight Hawkmoth, but it's not the same- they don't just fight those villains, but rather they fight _all _villains. This is rated T because I'm paranoid, so if you're expecting a lemon, you've come to the wrong place! However, this fanfic will mainly focus on the dynamics of the older team and some new characters, too! No explicit relationships yet, though this may change. More of a Ladynoir friendship, and a bit of Marichat, NinoxAlya, and maybe a few more ships! Trigger warning: there may be character deaths in later chapters.

* * *

"Can you believe we're in college now, Chat?" Ladybug asked me, her long hair swinging loosely around her shoulders. I shook my head.

"It's hard to fathom," I admitted. "I'd ask where you're going, but…"

"Right," she replied. "Nothing about our identities."

"One day, we'll defeat HawkMoth and La Paon, and we'll reveal ourselves," I sighed. "But until then…"

"At least we have each other," Ladybug pointed out. "And Carapace and Queen Bee and Rena Rouge."

"Yeah." I leaned back, staring at the stars. "I wonder who we'll fight next. We should really head out on patrol."

"Yeah," Ladybug agreed. "Come on." She stood, and I followed, bracing myself for the hate that follows me in the streets.

It didn't matter, after all. No matter what they thought, I would protect the innocent.

I was part of Team Miraculous, and we fought. We were strong.

Three hours and very little activity later, I arrived back at our rendezvous spot, where Ladybug was waiting for me.

"Anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You?"

"No." We sat down, and she offered me a coffee from the shop we were sitting on the roof of. "Long night, but necessary."

I nodded. "It's for the best. Tomorrow is Rena and Carapace?"

"Yeah." Years ago, the five of us had drawn out a schedule, and we had updated it every few months since then to best suit our needs. Two people patroled every night, the rest of us on call for any nefarious activity. I had used my father's money to buy us all simple flip phones and plans so we could contact each other in our civilian forms without giving out our real phone numbers.

No one questioned where the money came from.

That was the way things were, though. We all had some sort of job. I used to work as a model, but I had quit as soon as I moved out of my father's house. Now I worked at a little bakery near the college. I didn't know what the others did, and I didn't question it.

The sad thing was, we couldn't know anything about each other. Our civilian form and friends would be in danger if we did. So we remained blind, fighting together without any knowledge of the face behind the mask. The only identity I knew was that of Queen Bee, and only because Ladybug had given me the Bee Miraculous to deliver when we were faced with one of our most dangerous villains, Scarlet Hawkmoth.

Suddenly, Ladybug stood, pulling me away from my thoughts and back to reality.

"What is that?" she asked, staring at the Eiffel Tower. I followed her gaze, where I saw a distinctly silver shape hanging upside down from a beam.

"An Akumatized villain?" I suggested, squinting. I scrambled to my feet. If they were Akumatized, they'd come for us soon.

"Must be." Ladybug flipped open her yoyo and clicked the distress beacon, sending emergency texts to Rena, Queen Bee, and Carapace. "C'mon."

I grabbed my baton. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"And… what will you do about it?"

"Hmm…" Wayne smiled at me, upside down from my perspective of hanging off the Eiffel Tower. "I don't know, love, I'll have to think about that one." We laughed together.

"Paris is so beautiful," I murmured.

"I know," Wayne agreed. "I'm just grateful I can share it with you."

"Ex_cuse _you, I get that you're, like, in love or whatever," I glanced over to see Pixie floating upside down next to us. "But like… six year old in the house? Take it somewhere else?" I snickered.

"I thought you _shipped _us, Pixie," Wayne teased. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be back in the apartment? Did you follow us here?" Pixie shrugged and flipped over in midair so that she was level with Wayne's head.

"Don't argue, just obey," she advised, playing with a flower. "I knew you'd come here. So predictable." Wayne laughed, and I unhooked my feet from the beam, landing next to him. Pixie floated down and sat on Wayne's shoulders.

"I love it here," I sighed. "Paris is _so pretty._"

"Isn't it?" Wayne agreed. "I could stay here forever."

"Well, _I _couldn't," Pixie grumbled. "Barely any outdoors. Just city and smoke and nastiness."

"There is a lack of wilderness," I agreed. "But that's okay."

"Not really. Anyway, Meghan, when can we go home?"

"Now, Pixie," Wayne chided. "No civilian names when we're in uniform. You know the rules."

"Whatever. I'm serious."

"We came to Paris cause there's a villain here," I reminded her. "Hawkmoth."

"Yeah. We defeated the girl in Turkey in one go."

"He's supposed to be a lot more powerful, Fairydust," I told her. "We need to be more careful. Apparently, he has helpers."

"Whatever. We'll beat him. Like we always do."

"Might take work, Pixie," Wayne said, smiling up at her. She shook her head.

"Never has before, why would it now? Besides, _I _heard there were superheroes here."

"What?" Wayne gasped. I nodded in agreement.

"More superheroes? I thought we were the only ones."

"America," Pixie reminded me.

"Right," I said. "But those are the only ones we've ever come across."

"I heard the Miracle Box was in Paris," she remarked.

"Pixie!" Wayne snapped. "_Not _in the open."

"No one can hear us," Pixie said with a shrug. "Why should I worry?"

"Cause, someone could," I replied.

"Wait wait," Pixie shot six feet above Wayne, who looked up in concern.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, and we slid into our battle formation like we had thousands of times before.

"Someone's coming," Pixie whispered. "Two. One from the left, one from the right."

"Hawkmoth and an associate?"

"Possibly. I can't tell yet, they're too far away." Pixie held up her flower. "We should go."

"C'mon."

We leaped down, and detransformed in the alleyway, turning away from our superhero status to become two happy lovers and their niece.

Our lives weren't easy, but little did we know that they were about to become a whole lot harder.

It all started with the Ladybug.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone! So these are the main original characters that will be in my story. Don't worry, it will center more around the canon characters! These guys are mostly just along for the ride, and you'll get a bit of backstory on our nomad superheroes. They do have powers similar to Ladybug's and Chat Noir's, but I won't reveal too much just yet!

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
